To Love and Be Loved
by Catina
Summary: Has to do with Xellos and my original character Ayla: A girl named Ayla and a cat named Keoki are searching for a cure for Ayla's eyes. But a purple wolf keeps visiting her dreams. Who is it? If you want more I want (please) 10 reviews. Thank you!
1. The leaving of this world.

To love and be loved  
  
By Catina  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Slayers (even though I wish I could ^_~) but I do own Ayla and Keoki. They are of my own creation. I wouldn't mind some fanart of them (wink, wink nudge, nudge) because I can't draw. This is not taking place during Slayers Try because, (rubs back of head embarrassingly) I haven't even seen it yet. Hope you enjoy!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
There is only one happiness in life, to love and be loved.  
  
George Sand  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 1: The Leaving Of This World  
  
Morning sunlight filtered through the thin curtains of the room. The sun rising slowly gradually cast light on each object in the room. From the dolls carelessly piled near the window, to the silver cat lightly snoring on the bed. As the sun continued to rise it finally alit on the being that was currently in the bed. Curling auburn hair surrounded the angelic face as it dreamed of mysteries we may never know.  
  
As consciousness slowly drifted to the surface the silver cat sensed this and slowly stretched on the bed; then went to the face and started batting it to quicken the process of waking up.  
  
come on Ayla. wake up I'm hungry The finely boned hands slowly came up from under the warm comforter and pulled it over the mussed head of Ayla.  
  
fine then. miss school This realization slowly dawned and suddenly the bed was empty. As Ayla was quickly putting clothes on she noticed she heard some chuckling in her mind coming from her mischievous cat.  
  
"All right what did you do?" said the irate teenager glaring with cerulean eyes while squinting because she didn't put her glasses on yet, at her intelligent psychic cat which nobody but Ayla new about.  
  
Oh dear, it seems my eyesight is getting even worse now.  
  
oh nothing. just look at your calendar. As the slowly becoming more irate teenager looked at the previously mentioned object, while squinting, and she noticed that it was Saturday. Then she remembered that she was 19 years old and had been out of school for five days now, and was about to go to college; then looked at the clock, while squinting, and noticed it was also 9:36 A.M.  
  
"*groan* You did that just so that you could wake me up didn't you, you silly cat? Well I might as well get us some food also since no one is going to wake up till noon." So saying Ayla put on her small, oval-shaped, maroon glasses and went down the hall to the kitchen with the very much hungry cat sauntering on behind her.  
  
Later after breakfast Ayla decided to finish dressing but first take a shower. When she was back in her room she looked out her window to decide on how warm it was going to be that day. Finally she decided that it was going to be pretty warm that day. So she put on some short, short denim- blue shorts that stopped at above mid-thigh and a belly showing white shirt with black flowers all over that had a tie at the bottom of the shirt. She also put on some unmentionables. Namely a proudly worn size B bra, panties and some white socks.  
  
are you done getting dressed yet. if you want to take that hike of yours in the woods before noon you better get ready NOW!!  
  
"Okay, okay. Don't get your tail in a knot Keoki. Let me get my stuff into my backpack first." So saying she put some extra clothes including unmentionables (about 2 days worth), a flashlight and extra batteries for it, trail mix, about 2 days worth of food raided from the kitchen including candy, a tent, a very much loved chocolate-colored bear, some rope, and other stuff that is needed on a camping trip.  
  
are you done yet? said the bored silver cat named Keoki.  
  
"Yes, I am done. We can go now. But first a note to the parents that I'll be gone for a few days and to get my favorite hat." With the note and the search for the floppy denim hat done she gathered Keoki, put on her backpack, and went out the back door leading to the woods. Not noticing the golden shadow watching her, she went on into the woods unknowing. The only one noticing was the silver cat who looked up at the shadow and nodded slowly as if to agree to something.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Later that day, Ayla and Keoki had found a really beautiful clearing. The birds were chirping happily and the trees were swaying lightly. And as luck may have it the clearing is next to the most beautiful lake that you could ever find. The water looked golden in the evening or was it Ayla's imagination that it looked like The Sea of Chaos as was described in Slayers?  
  
"Come on Ayla. It has to be that you are really tired is all." With that solved she decided to make camp. To make the time pass quicker Ayla took out her CD player and put in her Slayers music. As she was dancing while setting up camp she didn't notice the person suddenly sitting next to her fireplace. As she turned around to light it Ayla suddenly noticed the person. She stepped back quickly into her defense position while turning off the CD player at the same time.  
  
Trying to calm her heart Ayla said, "Who are you and what do you want?" Ayla studied the stranger before her. She was sitting calmly before the fireplace, finely boned hands folded together on top of her lap. Long golden hair Ayla guessed was about long enough to touch the strangers' knees. The eyes were hidden by the strangers' bangs but Ayla guessed that if she were able to see them they would be golden with blackness in the background. To Ayla's mind the stranger looked so much like L-sama in the Slayers world that it scared her witless.  
  
"I mean you no harm. I just wanted to warm myself by your fire before darkness came." The strangers' voice had a very melodic ring to it that somehow had a hint of darkness in it.  
  
Just to be on the safe side Ayla stayed in her defense position. Also she decided to be polite to the stranger since she had no weapons with her and because her training said to.  
  
"Excuse me ma'am but who are you? You look remarkably like someone that I may know and it is scaring me witless." The ladies laugh was also very melodic with a hint of darkness.  
  
"*ha ha* Ah, yes. Keoki you did choose the correct one. Very polite, nimble, and can adjust to almost anything. Young lady my name is…"  
  
"Wait, let me guess."  
  
"Okay. Go ahead."  
  
"Your name is L-sama or Lord of Nightmares. Am I right? Please, tell me I am wrong because this is totally freaking me out."  
  
"You're wrong."  
  
"Thank you, God." Ayla was so glad that she was wrong otherwise she would have fainted.  
  
"Your welcome." A few seconds passed by. Then suddenly…  
  
"O_o" thump  
  
"Oh my." *sweatdrop*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ayla could hear voices around her. They sounded like the stranger's…no L- sama's voice and Keoki's telepathic voice.  
  
"Oh dear, it seems that I startled her." *chuckle*  
  
yes I do believe you did *chuckle*  
  
Ayla slowly got up and said so very calmly, "Okay Keoki you had better explain this. How you know L-sama and why you act like you've known her before." *glare*  
  
Keoki gulped because Ayla only acted like this before she exploded with anger. um…well you see…remember that day that I suddenly started talking to you.  
  
Ayla nodded remembering that it had been 4 years ago when she was sixteen and she had been puzzling over a very hard question in Geometry.  
  
flashback  
  
you're carrying the six in the wrong place.  
  
"Oh, thank you Keoki." *pause* O_o "Wait a minute."  
  
End flashback  
  
"Yes, I remember." Said a still angry Ayla.  
  
originally I had been sleeping on the bed and I had a dream that I was to train you and protect you for all time. I would be able to talk to you telepathically and be able to follow you without others seeing me.  
  
"Hmm, that would explain a few things. For example, you were suddenly younger and you never got old. Also, that certain…time."  
  
flashback  
  
Ayla is walking down the street and suddenly a man came up behind her, grabbed her, and pulled her into an alley. Ayla paled and was about to scream when he put his grubby hand over her pale lips.  
  
"Don't scream and maybe I won't kill…AAAHHH!!" the man screamed in pain as if something was hurting him in a very vital spot. Seeing her chance Ayla ran out of the alley and ran so fast that the wind was screaming in her ear to her house. When she got to her house she ran to her room and huddled under the blankets of her bed until Keoki came into the room looking very smug.  
  
The next day on the front page it was about what happened to the man that had tried to rape Ayla and what had happened to him when she left.  
  
End flashback  
  
Ayla shook her head to try and forget that day. "Okay, now that that is explained can you tell me why you were to train me?"  
  
no I cannot. only L-sama can tell you. Ayla then turned to L-sama and raised her eyebrow as if to say 'well?'.  
  
"I can only tell you that you are one of my Knights. Much like Lina Inverse is except you are more powerful than her, and I believe it is time that I brought you back to your real world."  
  
"But, I would have to leave my parents behind."  
  
"You can tell them that you are going to a college that is out of state."  
  
"But, what about all my…friends." Even though I don't have any since they all moved away.  
  
"Send them E-mails."  
  
After much debating that took only an hour, Ayla finally admitted defeat since L-sama gave very good reasons for leaving.  
  
"All right. I'll go. But, I would like to know why I am going."  
  
"That is for you to find out."  
  
"Fine then. Can you at least tell me when I am going to go into?"  
  
"You are going in about one month after Koppi Rezo had been killed. You are to find him because he is the only one who can help you with your eyesight problem. From there on you are on your own."  
  
"Yes L-sama." Slowly Ayla bows respectfully to L-sama. "May I ask one more question so that I may know the answer?"  
  
"Yes, you may ask and I may give the answer." She knows how to ask the right questions. I am glad that she is my Knight.  
  
Ayla unbends herself from her bow so she can look L-sama in the eye and says, "What magic powers am I able to perform and which is my most powerful?"  
  
"You are able to perform all and all are the same amount. You will also be able to talk telepathically and change your body into an animal. You must practice to control your magic otherwise it may destroy my world and yourself with it. Here is a spell to help you learn anything indefinitely in only a couple of seconds, and a book to tell you what your powers of an animal changer has." Ayla felt something land before her. She looked down and there was the afore mentioned book and spell. "I shall send you to the Slayers world when you are ready. Just come here when you are." L-sama slowly faded into nothing leaving only golden sparkles with darkness in the middle of them behind and then they too disappeared.  
  
"Okay Keoki, lets eat dinner then go to bed so we can be ready for tomorrow. Oy, what have I gotten myself into." Ayla shakes her head and makes dinner than goes to bed.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The next day Ayla and Keoki went home to tell Mom, Dad, and her sister that she was going to go ahead and go to her college campus so she could get first dibs, and to please not call her because she is going to be too busy to answer. There was the usual crying and 'I'm going to miss you.' Then the next day Ayla was pulling out of her driveway with the clothes she wore yesterday, one empty suitcase, Keoki in a kitty case, and one duffel bag with all the stuff that she is going to need in the Slayers world (including her book that described all the magic in the slayers world, thanks to the internet), and her bow, arrows, and quiver because she is an expert at archery and hunting with her bow and arrows.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
As Ayla drove out of sight of the house she let Keoki out of her case, and waited for her to tell her when to turn. Suddenly an old dirt road came into view. Keoki told Ayla to go down that road then stop, get out of the car, get her stuff, and walk to the right until she came to the clearing. When Ayla and Keoki got to the clearing L-sama was already waiting for them.  
  
"Are you ready?" L-sama asked politely.  
  
"I have to ask for you to do one more thing for me. I would like for you to make everybody who knew me in any way to forget that I had ever existed because I am not planning on ever coming back."  
  
"You're sure you want this?" L-sama asked.  
  
"Yes, I am sure." Ayla whispered.  
  
"If you ever decide to come back I will reverse this spell for you." L-sama said solemnly.  
  
"Thank you. I won't forget that."  
  
"When you leave this world you will land in an inn a few miles from the remains of Sairaag, and take this cloak with you. It has sub-dimensional pockets for you to put things in." Ayla took the cloak that matched her eyes, and put everything in her duffel bag into her pockets. Needless to say there was a lot of stuff. Ayla put the cloak on which settled past mid- calf (like Lina's did).  
  
"Ready?"  
  
Keoki jumped into Ayla's arms. With Ayla holding onto Keoki tightly she said, "Yes." As Ayla said that the world slowly faded into blackness. As she left that world she heard L-sama say, "Goodbye my Knight. May you find your cure soon. Oh, you may look a little different when you get there."  
  
What does She mean by that? Than everything was black with gold spots sprinkled within.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Catina: Hey guys how do you like my first story? Would you believe that I wrote this in one day? *groan* I'll try not to do that again. Comments will be much appreciated. Please don't send me any flames; that would be really mean. *puppy dog look* Well gotta go. Ciao. 


	2. The search for Koppi Rezo.

To Love and be loved  
  
By Catina & Mistress of Magic  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Slayers, yadda, yadda, yadda but I did create Keoki and Ayla. I'm sorry if everyone may be a little OOC but I don't know everyone in Slayers so well as people may think. I'm just having fun writing ^_^. You may also not find me writing a whole lot about Keoki. I just have no idea how to add her into the story. I might as well leave her out of the story but I'll keep trying. Oh, well. Hope you enjoy!! Ja ne!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 2: The Search For Koppi Rezo  
  
As Ayla's consciousness returned she realized that the bed that she was in didn't feel right, and that the room didn't smell right either. Just when she realized this, her eyes opened.  
  
Hmmm. My eyes feel a little strange as if they are stretched out, and my eyesight is still really bad but it looks even worse. Not good. *sigh* As soon as Ayla sighed Keoki's blurred form came into view.  
  
wake up sleepy head. it is time to get up. Slowly Ayla got out of bed, got her glasses, and changed into her hopefully blending in clothes for the Slayers world (which was her blue cloak and high matching boots that went over a blue blouse and denim short shorts). As she passed by the mirror she noticed that her eyes looked like mozoku's. L-sama, how am I supposed to cover that. Oy. Sluggishly, since it was still early in her time, Ayla searched through her dimensional pockets until she found the book and spell that L-sama had given her.  
  
"Well, time to cram some spells into my brain." As Ayla scanned the spell she realized that it wasn't so hard as she originally thought.  
  
About twenty minutes later: Ayla stretched her stiff muscles since even though it had been only a few minutes it still felt like she had practiced for twice as long. Suddenly, *GROWL*. Ayla blushed since that was her stomach that had growled.  
  
"I have learned all the spells in this world and how to change my form to any animal. I think it is time for some food. Come on Keoki, let's go get us some breakfast." As they walked out the door, with Ayla finding out how it feels to walk into doors since she had closed her eyes like Xellos and was using her mage sight to see around her, a shadowy figure at the window watched them leave. The figure seemed to give them a salute after they left and faded out leaving only golden sparkles.  
  
Once Ayla and Keoki had sufficiently filled their stomachs to near-bursting capacity Ayla took out her map of that world and spread it out on the table. Now…if I was Koppi Rezo…where would I go? As Ayla pondered this she noticed that on the map there was a giant black spot that said, 'Koppi Rezo's Place'. Ayla and Keoki each exchanged a sweatdrop since it was a really big spot on the map and quite hard to miss.  
  
"Umm…I guess we'll go there. Is that all right with you, Keoki?" After getting the nod from the cat and seeing how far that they needed to go, Ayla rolled up the map and put it away.  
  
When Ayla was about to get up she heard a timid voice say, "Ex-excuse me miss, but you didn't pay for your meal." Behind Ayla was a little mouse of a girl. Gently Ayla asked how much it was. After paying the bill Ayla went outside and started to walk down the road. After ten minutes of this she made sure that no one was following her. Seeing that the two travelers quickly hid behind some bushes.  
  
Ho-kay, I am now going to try this spell of shape shifting. After closing her eyes Ayla envisioned herself as a wolf. Soon afterwards Ayla was a real live wolf with a few changes though. The only changes were that she still had her cerulean eyes, and her fur was the color of the sun. As Ayla noticed these changes (thanks to a nearby river) she decided to roll in some dirt to cover up the color of her fur.  
  
After successfully changing her fur from golden sunlight to muddy brown, Ayla and Keoki continued on their way down the road. As Ayla trotted onward through the woods she started to think about what she was going to do if she saw the Slayers group. Would I ask for their autographs? Or would I just squeal and start chasing after Zel and Xellos? When she didn't get an answer for those questions, Ayla just shrugged and continued on her journey.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Later in the afternoon, Ayla and Keoki were resting under a tree near a river. As soon as they were rested they started to cross the bridge that was over the swollen from rain river. When they were half the way across the weak bridge gave way underneath the weight of a large golden-er-muddy brown wolf and small cat. Ayla and Keoki fell into the swollen river and hoped that they would be saved from drowning soon.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Meanwhile, a certain mysterious priest was lounging in a tree, close to the river that was sweeping Ayla and Keoki along. He seemed to be thinking about something. His thoughts were shattered by a mixture of a howl of a wolf and a scream of a human girl. He continued to follow these screams when suddenly a golden wolf popped out of the water and pulled itself painfully out of the river and onto the riverbank.  
  
(You may know Xellos as the mazoku priest to Zellas the Beastmaster but there is also Xellos the wolf. What do I mean by that? Well, Xellos's mazoku form is not like other mazoku where he is a scary thing. No, Xellos has a much different form than that. His form is a purple wolf. Did you expect something else?)  
  
Xellos blushed and hid behind a tree so as to be not noticed by the other wolf. She is the most beautiful wolf I have ever seen. He watched the golden dream of a wolf shake herself dry of water and gently pull a silver burr off her side. He was startled to notice that the burr was a cat.  
  
Xellos watched the cat and wolf settle down to sleep. It seemed that they just stared at each other for a few minutes, than they cuddled up to each other and tiredly went to sleep.  
  
Xellos continued to watch the two wayward wanderers until his master barged into his thoughts, Who are you watching, Xellos?   
  
Oh! M-m-master! No-nobody. ^_^; Startled Xellos appeared before his master on Wolf Pack Island.  
  
The Beastmaster raised her eyebrows. "You have never kept a secret from me…son."  
  
Xellos flinched. "This one secret I will tell you." He took a breath. "I believe I have found my mate."  
  
Zelas gasped and said more to herself than to him, "No, it's not time yet. No, no, no." She turned to Xellos "Who is she?" Her eyes seemed to burn predatorily.  
  
"Will you promise not to injure her?" Xellos's eyes also burned but warningly.  
  
Zelas looked at her son's fierce expression and swore, "I swear that I will not seriously injure her." Xellos opened his mouth. "But," Zelas continued, "I will have to test her to see if she is worth my little boy." Then she squeezed Xellos's cheeks like she was an aunt.  
  
Xellos endured the cheek pinching until she started to pinch both of his cheeks. "Mom, you're doing it again." Zelas blushed and backed away slowly from Xellos.  
  
"Um…when you see her again bring her to me."  
  
"Yes, master." Xellos bowed and faded out. Zelas glared at the wolves gathered near her throne. "What are you looking at?" The wolves quickly gathered up their dropped jaws and vanished into the hallway. "That's better." Zelas got out a cigarette and started to think about how she is going to test the new wolf in town.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ayla heard a wolf's howl somewhere in the night. She sat up and began to follow. Here I am, Wolf. Ayla suddenly willed herself to melt into wolf shape. The safety and serene power she always felt as a golden wolf came flooding back to her.  
  
The howl came again, and the girl-wolf ran to it's sound.  
  
Ayla sent up a howl of her own: a desperate scream mixed with the Moon's own cry. I am coming, my love! I, your life mate am coming. Wait for me.  
  
Another howl. The next, the two wolves howled in unison.  
  
Finally, the two wolves met up, on a hill with a birch tree on it, all under an almost-full harvest moon.  
  
I have been waiting for you, my life mate, for so long. So long…the moonlight caught on the wolf's face; and he was purple. Where had Ayla seen this wolf before, this hill, this tree and orange-yellow moon? All was strange, yet somehow not. Ayla said in Wolf-Talk: And I have missed you in turn, my only love and life mate.  
  
The purple wolf gave a little lick to Ayla's nose. Ayla took this to be the way a wolf kisses another wolf. Ayla felt surprisingly sure and accustomed when she returned a kiss of her own.  
  
I'll love you always, my golden wolf.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ayla remembered who she was in the next five minutes as her human awareness slowly returned to herself. She sat up and asked herself, was that a dream or real? Ayla looked around herself and found that she was still on the riverbed with Keoki snoring next to her.  
  
So, it was a dream. Ayla remembered the lonely howl of that wolf she had met. Or was it.  
  
Ayla nudged Keoki with her nose and said with her mind, Keoki, it's time to wake up and continue our journey.   
  
Keoki stirred in half-sleep, then thought: Ayla, it is too early! Let me sleep a bit longer, please? But then she woke up completely when Wolf-Ayla spat water from the river onto the silver cat's whiskers she had so recently combed with so much care.  
  
I told you to wake up, Keoki. Now, let's get a move on.   
  
*Growl…miaow…grrr…* You' re in a bad mood, aren't you?   
  
No…I am sorry. I just had a really strange dream… At this, Ayla turned her back, and started for a tall, thick clump of reeds where she had her cloak hung on a tree, and where she could change, hidden from the eyes of any hiking perverts.  
  
The golden wolf smiled, thinking of the purple wolf's lonely howls and how he had called her 'love,' and 'life mate.' She had not known the wolf, yet all seemed so…right being with him. Too bad Ayla thought it was only a dream. I wish I could see my life mate once again, only in reality. I want to run with him to that hill once more, in a pack of two and have some cubs with him later in our lifetime.  
  
Ayla pulled her cloak off the tree, than slipped into the cool chest-high water as she felt her wolf form slip away with her sleepiness. This water makes me feel so alive! Like with my life mate.  
  
After she was done, Ayla put on her cloak, and searched in a pocket for the map that would help her to find Koppi Rezo. Once she had gotten it out Ayla checked to see how much farther that they had to go. Keoki, we only need to go about twenty more miles until we are there.   
  
Well, then let's get started.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
For the rest of the day, all they did was eat/complain about feet hurting like crap, walk, eat/chatter, walk the way the map said, then find a huge spread-out willow to sleep under for the night.  
  
That same night, Ayla had her second dream.  
  
She was on the same hill with the birch tree but the purple wolf was not there. Where are you my life mate? Ayla howled. She was answered with silence. Still in wolf-happy mode, Ayla trotted around the field and chased the fireflies flitting around the grove.  
  
"You are certainly in a happy mood, child," said a strange voice. Immediately Ayla spun toward the voice and growled. " What do you know about happy, I cannot find my life mate! I am simply taking my rage out on the many fireflies."  
  
The speaker was a tall man with purple hair, pale skin, and his usual priest outfit with his ever-present staff…the man was Xellos. And he was smiling, and shape shifting right in front of her eyes.  
  
Ayla's purple wolf soon stood before her.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Catina: Don't you just love cliffhangers? I certainly do. I am evil now aren't I? ^_^ I will start on the third chapter some time, so be patient. Byeee. 


End file.
